Generally, in a run channel attached along a window frame of a vehicle, extrusion-molded parts attached to an upper part and a longitudinal part of a window pane are respectively formed by extrusion molding, and a die-molded corner part attached to a corner part of the window frame between a distal end of the extrusion-molded part attached to the upper part and a distal end of the extrusion-molded part attached to the longitudinal part is formed by die molding such as injection molding or compression molding. Thereby, the distal end of the extrusion-molded part attached to the upper part and the distal end of the extrusion-molded part attached to the longitudinal part are connected through the die-molded corner part.
In each of the extrusion-molded part and the die-molded corner part of the run channel, a base bottom part facing an end face of the window pane, interior and exterior side wall parts respectively erected from both ends of the base bottom part in a width direction, and interior and exterior seal lips respectively extending from distal ends of the interior and exterior side wall parts toward the base bottom part are integrally formed. When the window pane is upwardly moved and an opening of the window is closed, the seal lips abut on the window pane and a gap between the window frame and the window pane is sealed to thereby prevent sound, water, etc. from leaking from the gap between the window frame and the window pane to the vehicle interior.
When such a run channel is configured to firmly press the window pane to the exterior side wall part or the exterior seal lip, it is possible to improve sealability against sound or water from the vehicle exterior becoming a cause of a sound leak or a water leak.
Hence, there is a technique for making a wall thickness of the interior seal lip thicker than that of the exterior seal lip of the run channel. Further, there is a technique for providing the distal end of the interior seal lip with a return lip so as to extend along a longitudinal direction (that is, an extrusion direction) of the extrusion-molded part or providing the interior side wall part with a reinforcing lip so as to extend along the longitudinal direction of the extrusion-molded part in the extrusion-molded part of the run channel to increase a force by which the interior seal lip presses the window pane to the vehicle exterior side by the return lip or the reinforcing lip.
Also, as technique for reinforcing the die-molded corner part of the run channel, there is a technique of providing the side wall part of the die-molded corner part with a reinforcing rib extending in a direction capable of being die-molded as described in Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-H09-263137) or Patent Reference 2 (JP-A-2010-179772).